Dark Classrooms and Lovers Don't Mix
by Anime-hanyouluver
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are college kids. What will happens when the lights are off during a lecture? Kagome's not as innocent as some people think. LEMON WARNING! Review!


**I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I wish I did...but I don't. Too bad. T.T.**

**on another note!!!**

**Lemon WARNING!!! If your a kid don't be reading this!! It contains sexual ideas that your parents will not find suitable for your reading habits. LOL Seriously leave if your under 17!!! **

**Dark Classes and Lovers Don't Mix**

"Yes Jakostu, you may turn in the report in early." The professor's conversation carried well in the college classroom. His voice projected far and soon his lecture would carry all the way to the top of the bowl shaped pews of students. However, the voice was as far as he went. All students knew that they could get away with anything when they were sitting in the top row.

This was where Kagome had chosen to sit when she saw her professor rolling out the projector. She'd been looking for an opportunity and finally one came her way.

The large classroom was about as filled as it would be, about 1500 kids in a room that could fit 3000, and so Kagome took a look at the rest of the dome from her perch high above. Students, humans and demons alike, noticing the projector were scrambling for the closer seats, leaving the higher pews empty. But the person she was looking for would not lower himself to scrambling. Her eyes caught sight of him as he walked through the door and a lusty smiled couldn't help but play on her lips.

Inuyasha was a sophomore at Shikon University, unlike herself who was a freshman, but age didn't change their bond. The two grew up as neighbors, attending the same school since day care days. First friendship, then hunger, and then love. Kagome and Inuyasha had begun dating several years ago, and knew exactly how to keep the love interesting.

Today would be exceptionally interesting.

She waved her manicured hand at him and was lucky to flag him down. Her gaze traveled his body as he ascended the many steps to greet her. Kagome noticed his blue jeans hugged his muscular thighs and his red Tee shirt showed off his built upper body. Kagome didn't have to wonder what his body looked like with those pieces of cloth out of the way. She knew, but she still could not help but worship his physique and other worldly beauty. Who knew a demon could look so good.

"Hey Kags." His voice was smooth and he flashed a sexy smile when his deep amber eyes met her chocolate ones. "Nap time." He added motioning to the projector and taking a seat.

'_That's what you think.'_ Kagome thought to herself, eyes twinkling.

Kagome scuttled beside him, crossing her long legs slightly. In the process her teal pleated skirt rode up her thigh a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha, who nonchalantly caressed the new flesh with the backs of his fingers.

"Alright everyone take a seat. Naomi get the lights please." Another fish flicked the light switch and slowly the old bulbs dulled to nothing. "Today we are going to be looking at the prehistoric remains of a frozen Neanderthal and how they are irrelevant to the theory of natural selection." His voice faded to nothing as Kagome's thoughts went else where.

She looked to her demon lover, who was focused intently on the current lesson. Part of her was glad he was actually paying attention instead of catching Zs like he normally was, but another part of her, the woman part, was angry.

Kagome had tried to look extra sexy today. She wore her skirt with a white button up shirt, making sure to leave the top two undone, as to show off her cleavage. Teal pumps were at her feet and she let her luxurious black velvet hair loose. This was something Inuyasha had always told her to wear but she was always too shy. Now she was wearing nit just to show off for him and he wasn't even noticing her.

So Kagome decided that if he wanted to her to be coy, then she would be coy. With that she reached into her book bag and took out a blank sheet of paper and wrote a note.

'_**How come you don't look at me like that?'**_

She folded the note and passed it to him. He gave her a look as if saying 'what the hell is this' until he read it. She pouted a little when he looked at her this time, and a moment later he scribbled some and passed it back.

'_**I look at you like "that" all the time. I can't for too long or else. Your lips are so sexy.'**_

Kagome didn't even look at him until she wrote something back and handed it to him, being sure to lean forward giving him full view of the tops of her breasts, smiling.

'_**Or else what?'**_ she wrote although she was sure she knew exactly what he was talking about. In reference to her note she set her hand high on this thigh, close enough to brush his crotch it she wanted to. And she wanted to. The instant her hand touched his leg his eyes darted to hers. There were questions flowing behind his gold eyes and Kagome knew why.

Since they started dating, Inuyasha had always told her she was the good girl, the innocent one who never did anything wrong, the full blown Sandra D. from Grease. So for his sweet little Kagome to want to do something obscene was just crazy. And that was what made Kagome certain that she wanted to do this. She was so tired of the good girl. She could be dirty when she wanted too. Especially when she knew it would turn her demon on like no tomorrow.

So she looked at him and licked her lips provocatively and if that didn't turn Inuyasha on nothing else did. Almost immediately he felt himself go hard, creating an uncomfortable bulge in his jeans. Kagome, glancing down to check if the teacher had looked at them, she took her hand and rubbed his crotch gently.

Inuyasha only tensed up when she did this, but soon he'd be doing much more. Kagome didn't stay doing this for long. After massaging she unzipped his pants under the desk and allowed his hardened dick to spring forth. At this Inuyasha sighed, but it soon changed into a low groan. This was because Kagome's hand found its way to his throbbing cock and took a hold of its head.

She rubbed her thumb over the head and when she got tired she began pumping the whole length of it. She moved her hand rhythmically up and down then stopping entirely, just to let her finger tips brush up and down the shaft. Now, Inuyasha is normally quite vocal in the bedroom, but this was certainly not the right place to be moaning and groaning how amazing Kagome was making him feel. So all he could do now was clench and unclench his fists. It was sheer torture.

Kagome on the other hand was having such fun being in the ultimate form of control. She squeezed the base of his dick in her hand then slowly pumped upward until she cupped the head in her hand and gave that a squeeze as well. All the while her eyes kept moving from the teacher to her lover's face. He was worrying his lip feverishly and clawing at the desk. Kagome liking everything she was seeing decided she might play with him more and whispered to him,

"What's the matter baby? You're a little stiff." Her tongue darted out and flicked over his doggy ears. She blew a hot puff of air and began pumping more urgently. She squeezed as she pumped and would've continued undisturbed, when she felt a warm liquid spill onto her hands. No it wasn't cum. He was too hard for that. It was only precum and only served as lubricant for Kagome's busy hand.

Inuyasha could no longer take not touching the woman he loved, and so in the most inconspicuous way he could he slid his hand up her back, sneaking his claws under her shirt and tickling her soft skin. This didn't make Kagome's steady pumping falter. However, she knew that it was time to finish this little episode before they got caught.

With that, Kagome moved her hand faster, being sure to change up her technique by starting at the head, where she paid extra attention, to the base where she squeezed tightly, created the illusion that something was clamping and convulsing around his hardened member. This did it for the made currently receiving a really good hand job. No longer being able to control himself, he thrust his hips forward. Good thing they were so high up. In addition to that, he quickly tucked his hand under his girlfriend's skirt, fondling her ass lovingly, trying desperately to get more skin contact.

In the rush, Kagome didn't notice when his dick pulsated and his hot gush of come streamed out onto her hand. She smirked in satisfaction when she panted her name. Pulling her hand from underneath the desk she brought it to her mouth, eyeing the hanyou next to her. She glanced back to her cum covered fingers and daintly pulled them into her mouth sucking on each one delicately, as if they were covered with chocolate...white chocolate that is.

Making sure the last of the semen was gone from her hand, she took back of her pencil and wrote another note, passed it to him, and then began giving her attention to the lecture. Inuyasha, who was still a little shocked that his innocent little Kagome would do such a kinky thing, quickly grabbed the note, excited to see exactly what new sexy thing it could hold. When his honey orbs traveled the paper, he smiled. Zipping up his pants and scooting closer to his girlfriend, he whispered in her ear...

"Your right. Dark classrooms and lovers don't mix." he nuzzled her ear casually. He knew it wouldn't end here. Hell he would let it end here. He'd get her tonight, make her beg for more, but for now he let it go. He settled for holding her hand and being thankful that she would do something so lusty just for him. "Love you babe."

Kagome beamed with pride as he said these words. She'd heard them plenty of times before, but it brought her a new joy this time because she knew her plan had come through.

_'A hand job this time, but what next?'_ it was then that her mind began filling with some very perverted and dangerous things to do in public with Inuyasha, but that's another story.

**A/n: Alright guys here you go. I know I'm supposed to be working on Sexy and the Demon but this one just sorta happened. `^.^~. It'll be alright. I'm working on the next chapter for SandD as I post this. No joke but w/e...I hope you guys enjoy this one. I was tired with the whole 'Kagome's so innocent' plot. Girls you know we are just as dirty as the boys, we just hide it better ~.^! NEways, Review Review Review. I'm thinking about making another one outta this one I'm just not sure yet. We'll see. Until next time!!**

**SYN**


End file.
